chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Cerys Petrelli
Amber is a character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is currently nearly 4 years of age, and is the eldest daughter and second child of Lowri and Peter Petrelli. She has a younger twin sister, Hayley, in addition to an older brother, Nathan, and younger siblings Darrien and Tessa. Her abilities are Reality Manipulation, Information Retrieval, and Shielding. Appearance Amber is a very beautiful child. As a baby, she looked highly alike to her twin, but they have grown more different and will continue to do so in future. She has thick curly dark hair, and her mother's vivid violet eyes. She has also inherited her mother's pale skin tone, and her father's smile. As an adult she will be slim and tall, and her hair will change from curly to wavy. Personality Amber is usually bubbly, confident, talkative, friendly, social and happy. She is also very protective of others, especially those younger than her, and in particular her younger twin. Home Amber lives with her family in a large house in a suburb of New York City. The house has 3 stories, and large garden where her twin Hayley often manipulates the plants. The house was previously smaller, but has been enlarged using reality manipulation. Amber gave it the second nursery herself upon hearing that she'd have a younger brother. The house contains a kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, 3 reception rooms, 4 bedrooms, 2 nurseries and several shower-rooms. Family *Mother - Lowri Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Brothers - Nathan Owain Petrelli, Nathan Owain Petrelli (Younger), Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Sister - Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli *Sister in law - Dani Petrelli *Aunts - Cadi Courtey, Tracy Calwin, Pippy Gray *Uncles - Jack Calwin, Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray *Cousins - Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Noah Gray, Luke Accera-Gray, Hannah Deveaux, Josh Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Zachary Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Claude Bennet, Zoe Gray, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin. *Second cousins - Jake Deveaux, Vallerie Brun Abilities As permitted in World 2, Amber has 3 abilities: one powerful (Reality Manipulation), and 2 useful. She manifested each ability young - Reality Manipulation before birth, Shielding aged 1 week and Information Retrieval aged 6 weeks. She manipulated reality to create a grave marker for Lydia; however, this went by unnoticed and her first ability was identified when she manipulated reality to get out her crib a day old. She shielded Hayley to prevent Nathan from poking her awake. She first used Information Retrieval to learn the answer when her mother asked how long it'd take for her to be able to sleep through the night. With Reality Manipulation, she can: *move herself and others small distances (reality-jumping) *move objects small distances *deflect *make what she wants to happen, happen With Information Retrieval, she can: *find out the answer to any question as long as that answer is known *access search engines with her mind *find complex information With Shielding, she can: *protect others from physical attacks *protect others from attacks using abilities *prevent people from blocking another from mimicking an ability History Lowri was a few weeks pregnant with both Amber and Hayley when she died her second death, and therefore both Amber and Hayley died and were revived with her. The twins were born a month early, and Amber was born 3 minutes before Hayley. When she was 7 months old, both she and her sister travelled into the future with Nathan and Daniella, only to be captured in an ambush. Peter attempted to rescue them, only to be captured himself as one of the villains had Mental Manipulation. The 3 were rescued later, but the older version of Nathan died in the attack. However, Nathan was recreated in the future by Zach. After another year had passed, her mother was killed by a drainer, and the subsequent events led to the further deaths of Peter, Nathan and Dani. Amber saved them all by manipulating reality to prevent her mother from having died that day. Strengths & Weaknesses Amber's greatest strength is her main ability, Reality Manipulation. She already has skill in using it, and knows how to use it to protect herself. She also has an extensive and powerful family who are more than willing to protect her. She has a positive disposition, and she gets on with others well. She tends to get her own way. At the moment, her greatest weakness is her age and her subsequent vulnerability. When she grows up, she is going to be overconfident. She also cannot protect herself with her Shielding, only others. Category:Characters